The flexible foot massaging pads so far designed do not offer the possibility to massage a particular portion of the foot. Those pads comprise protuberances randomly located on the top portion of the pad.
It is therefore proposed to have a flexible massaging pad comprising pressure points for massaging a foot or the feet of a user. The pressure points are located in specific zones of the foot to massage one or several zones of the foot at a time.